Mi Familia
by SierraAccent
Summary: Why did Mike leave his family and what happens when he comes back to PC years later? And why is the WSB trying to kill Frisco?
1. Prologue

Okay, here's a new story. I don't know where this one is going yet, but a few people like the idea. Tell me what you think.  
  
Rena  
  
~~~  
Mi Familia  
  
Prologue  
  
1976  
  
"Mike, if you walk out that door, don't ever come back," Adella Corinthos screamed. "I'm tired of waiting for someone to call and tell me that you're dead."  
"I have to go Della," he said touching her face gently. "I have no other choice. This guy's caused a lot of problems, he has to be handled."  
"But why you? Can't Robert or Anna or Sean do it?"  
"Anna is going to be killed most likely."  
"Why?"  
"She's been working for this guy, selling him information."  
"Robert?"  
"Sean's given him a leave of absence while Anna is being investigated."  
"So you're the only one."  
"Yes. Della, you know that I wouldn't do this unless I had to. The last thing I want to do is leave you and Micheal now. I have to go, I have a plane to catch."  
Adella nodded, tears falling from her eyes as he walked out of the door and to the car. She watched from the window as he drove off into the night.  
  
~  
Mike looked over at the person sitting in the passenger's seat of his car. Her long hair was rain soaked, her face tear stained.  
"You shouldn't have to leave them," she said.  
"I chose to. Della and Micheal are better off if I'm gone. You need to understand that Anna."  
She looked at him. "Thank you for doing this."  
"You don't have to thank me Anna, just take care of that child you're carrying."  
"I will Mike."  
  
~~~ Two days later  
  
Adella watched her son play when she hear someone knock on the door. With a weary sigh, she stood up and answered it. Her breath caught in her throat. Sean Donnelly and Robert Scorpio stood there. She shook her head at their silence.  
"What happened?"  
"Faison had him killed at the airport in Russia," Sean said.  
Tears fell down her cheeks. "He called and said that he was coming back. He always comes back."  
Robert reached out to touch her but she violently pulled away. "Adella."  
"Don't, don't either of you touch me. You both did this. You sent him after that man and now he's dead. I don't want to see any of you again. Stay the hell away from me and my son."  
She slammed the door in their faces and walked back to the living room.  
  
Outside, Robert looked at Sean. "Why do we have to do this?" Robert asked.  
"Do you want Anna to be killed?"  
"No, but why Corinthos? We could've gotten Swede to do it."  
"Mike has ulterior motives for this."  
"What?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where'd he go?"  
"I don't know that either." 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, there are a few differences between this and GH/AMC.   
  
1.) Anna never had any problems with her pregnancy. She gave birth to a little girl whom she named Amanda. She and David share custody for the moment.  
  
2.) Laura didn't kill Rick. The murder is, as of now, still unsolved. She and Luke remarried.  
  
3.) Nikolas and Gia broke off the engagement and Nikolas left the country. Gia persued a relationship with Zander.  
  
4.) Emily just came back to town, but is keeping secrets.  
  
5.) Cameron never told Zander about how Peter really died.  
  
6.) Alcazar's murder was never solved. Scott was ordered to close the case.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New York City  
  
June 2003  
  
In the dark recesses of his mind, Sean Donnelly knew that he had screwed up, royally. He wouldn't admit that to anyone, but he knew it and that was all he needed to know. He had destroyed too many lives all those years ago and now, faced with the same situation, would he make the same decision? He could.  
  
And destroy lives in the process.  
  
Or not, and let one of his best friends be murdered.  
  
He leaned back in his seat and sighed. There was something else, something that he was missing. He looked at the file again. But what?  
  
According to the file, Frisco Jones had gone on an unauthorized trip to Russia and dropped out of the bureau's sights. He came back three months later almost dead both mentally and physically. He had undergone extensive psychiatric evaluations and hypnosis, but the bureau still didn't know where he had been while he was in Russia.  
  
Sean had tried to talk to him, but Frisco, being the stubborn young man that he was, wouldn't reveal anything. "All in good time," Frisco had said. Well as far as Sean was concerned that 'good time' had better come soon.  
  
Things kept getting worse. Anna had left Pine Valley with her daughter without a word to anyone, least of all Amanda's father. Sean had also receieved word from Port Charles that the 'witch was back'. That's all he needed.  
  
Sean didn't want to think about the possibility that all these thigs were intertwined. That was just something that couldn't happen. Besides, what would Helena Cassadine have to do with Frisco Jones?  
  
No, they weren't connected, or were they?  
  
Helena had worked with Faison on numerous occasions, maybe she was working with him again and Frisco was trying to find them? It was a long shot, but it would explain a hell of a lot.  
  
But what about Anna? Where did she go? Why did she leave? Why take Amanda?  
  
Unless she was afraid that Amanda wouldn't be safe in Pine Valley. That was a possibility, unlikely, but a possibility.  
  
Sean sighed. He'd made too many mistakes. First with Anna, now with Frisco. He closed his eyes. after a few minutes he opened them and picked up the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
Frisco Jones tossed and turned in bed. The nightmares haunted every crevice of his mind. He would never forget any of the things that he'd seen. He sat up in bed. Sweat poured from his face, his breaths were coming in rapid gasps.   
  
"Jeez," he sighed and got out of bed. He looked at the ringing phone in contempt before he answered it.  
  
"Jones. What do you want? No. Fine, I'll be right there." He slammed the phone down and walked to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower turning the water on as hot as it would go. His skin turned a deep shade of red as the water burned him. He didn't notice and if he did, he didn't care. The phyisical pain drowned out the nightmare that he'd had and the one that he was about to have.  
  
He didn't care anymore. He was tired of it all. Sean was pressuring him, so was the bureau. He never should have come back. He should have stayed in Russia and helped. They needed him a lot more than he was needed in the bureau.  
  
But they wouldn't let him stay. He came back and now, the bureau was going to have him killed for treason that he didn't commit. He couldn't tell them what he was really doing in Russia. They'd kill him once the name Faison was out of his mouth. So instead, he kept the secret and hoped, prayed that he would get out of this alive.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonny Corinthos walked into his penthouse. He'd sent Carly and Micheal down to the island for a few days while things in town cooled down. Something was going on in Port Charles and Sonny didn't like not knowing what it was. It wasn't effecting his business, but it had made him take notice. Mac Scorpio had left town suddenly then came back a few days later. Luke and Laura had gone off on one of their adventures and had yet to return.  
  
The two events seemed unrelated, but there was something that just didn't fit.  
  
Sonny sighed. He didn't need to get involved in Spencer problems anymore. Luke and Laura were always getting into some crisis.  
  
Sonny sighed and poured himself a drink. Something was about to happen. He didn't know what, but he had a feeling that nothing would ever be the same.  
  
~~~  
  
Emily Bowen-Quartermaine walked into Kelly's. It was early afternoon and the place was nearly empty. She was glad for that. She didn't want to face anyone. She didn't want to explain herself to anyone, she didn't have the time or the patience.  
  
She sat at the counter and ordered coffee. Elizabeth wasn't working today, good. She didn't want to deal with Elizabeth's melodrama either.   
  
"It's a nice day isn't it?" a man asked.  
  
Emily didn't look in the direction of the voice. Instead, she replied. "Lovely weather, but I liked Mexico better."  
  
"Ah, Mexico. Haven't been there in ages. Did you visit Veracruz?"  
  
"Yes, I went with a few friends."  
  
"I have a house near there. An estate actually. You may have seen it."  
  
"Maybe." Emily paid for her coffe and stood up. "Maybe I'll see you around town."  
  
"Perhaps. I should be going back to my home in Russia tonight."  
  
"It was nice visiting with you."  
  
"You too," he said. She nodded and walked out of the diner. Standing outside, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Veracruz. Move tonight, through the town. I'll be there."  
  
~~~  
  
The man inside Kelly's paid for his meal and stood up. Looking outside he saw Emily disappear. He looked around the diner. Seeing no one that could recognize him, he disappeared into the back and left the diner through the back door. From the alley, he saw a black limo pull up to Kelly's.   
  
Carly Corinthos stepped out, her guards falling into place behind her as she walked towards the entrance of the Cellar. He smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Zander Smith walked into his father's office at General Hospital. Cameron had called him there to talk to him about Peter. Zander wouldn't have gone, but Gia had forced him to. He smiled slightly. He loved Gia as much as he had loved Emily.   
  
"Alexzander," Cameron said. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Thank Gia," Zander said coldly. "Why am I here?"  
  
Cameron sighed. He didn't want to do this but it had to be done. Zander had to be prepared for this. "Pete was lying to us."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He wasn't going to college, Zander. He started going, but after a few months he dropped out and started working."  
  
"Let me guess, you blame me for this too?"  
  
"No." Cameron stood up and walked over to his son. "Maybe you should sit down."  
  
"I prefer to stand."  
  
"Okay. Pete stared working for the government, an agency called the World Security Bureau. He was one of their top field agents."  
  
Zander looked at his father. Pete wasn't always perfect, he thought cynically. "Why does this matter? Pete's dead."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
~~~  
  
Frisco walked into the conference room. The department head were siting at one end of the table. Sean was in the center of them. Frisco sighed and sat down. This is just what I need, he thought.  
  
"Agent Jones, do you know why we called you here this morning?" one of the directors asked. He was a balding man nearing sixty years of age, he used to be one of the best field analysts that the bureau had. His name was Johnny Camps.  
  
"I'm fairly sure that you all want to kill me," Frisco snapped. "I mean, let's stop the formalities here. You had one agent killed just a few years ago because he dared to go after Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison," Frisco said standing up. He almost knocked the chair over in his rage. "Do any of you remember that? I do, vividly, because I was the one sent out to bring him in."  
  
"Agent Jones..."  
  
"Frisco," Sean said. "Calm down. We're not talking about that today. We want to know what happened in Russia."  
  
"Faison happened in Russia," the younger man said. He said the name hatefully, showing the men in the room just how much he despised the men. One of them was working with him. That was why Frisco hadn't said anything about his trip to Russia. He knew that whoever was working for Faison would warn him.   
  
"Frisco?" Sean said. "Why?"  
  
Frisco looked sharply at his friend before leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
  
The man walked stepped onto the elevator at Harborview Towers. He had wanted to do this for so long. Now it was time. The elevator stopped on the penthouse level and he got off. He walked up to the door, gathered his nerve, and knocked.  
  
Sonny answered the door.  
  
"Hello, Micheal."  
  
~~~  
  
Zander turned, his eyes wide as he looked at his brother, his dead brother. He distanced himself from his father so he could look at both of them. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"Zander," Cameron tried. His younger son had just gotten the shock of his life and despite his training, he wasn't sure what he should do to help.  
  
Pete saw his father's confusion and his brother's fear and anger. "Alex, come with. I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"Why should I?" Zander asked.  
  
Pete sighed. "Because I'm your older brother and I said so."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"I would never hurt you if I can help it, Alex. What happened four years ago wasn't my choice. I did it to save your life. Come with me and I'll explain everything."  
  
Zander nodded. Pete smiled.  
  
"Is this safe, Peter?" Cameron asked.  
  
"Yes," Pete answered, following his younger brother out of the office. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Just freaking great," Frisco muttered to himself as he walked back to his assigned quarters. That was really intelligent. He walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. Yeah, he'd be dead by morning. They'd probably say something like he tried to escape and they'd been forced to shoot him. Or they could make it look like a suicide.  
  
Maybe they could be original. He could've gotten a strange disease in Russia and it had been killing him.  
  
They'd think of something to make them be the heroes and make him look guilty. That was the way the bureau worked now. It wasn't the eighties. They weren't worried about the Kremlin anymore. Now it was terrorists. No one even considered Faison to be a factor in anything anymore.  
  
Frisco was annoyed by that. As long at the bastard was alive, he was a factor. He hated the WSB and the majority of its agents.  
  
He had to get away. He knew that Sean wouldn't help him escape, so who? He would call Anna, but the phone was most likely tapped and he couldn't risk letting the bureau know where she was hiding while Faison was alive.  
  
Then it clicked. His old friend wasn't up to anything, he hoped.  
  
~~~  
  
Zander watched his brother as they walked down the halls of the hospital. He found it amazing that he was actually looking at his older brother, the brother that he thought he had killed. All these years, everything he had done, he'd done it because he felt that he had killed his brother.  
  
"I've been watching you Zander," Pete said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Zander, don't be angry. I know what dad did after the accident. I know that he blamed you for my death and because of that you came here and started working for Sorel. I should have paid better attention."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
~~~  
  
Sonny looked at the man standing in front of him. No, it couldn't be. His father had been killed in a car accident. This could not be his father.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"That is what Adella was told. Micheal, I don't know what I can say to make you believe me. You have to."  
  
~~~  
  
Frisco looked to the door when it opened and Sean walked in. The older man leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that it was Faison?" he asked.  
  
"What good would it have done, Sean? Someone in that room is on his payroll. After that little display, I'll be lucky if I'm alive in the morning."  
  
"Frisco!"  
  
"Don't. I've made plans. The less you know, the better."  
  
"Do you know where Anna and Amanda are?"  
  
"Yes, they're safe."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why did you go to Russia?"  
  
"Faison."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Dammit, Frisco, tell me something."  
  
"Not here, not now."  
  
"Where, when?"  
  
"I'll let you know."  
  
"Give me something to go on here."  
  
Frisco looked at his friend. "Robert."  
  
~~~  
  
Pete didn't say anything but instead led his brother to the chapel. A woman was near the alter praying. Zander and Pete sat in the very back and spoke in whispered tones.  
  
"Port Charles is a very active town. People are always up to something. If it's not the mob, its the Cassadines, the Spencers, or Cesar Faison."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Two months before we went hunting, my mentor at the bureau, Frisco, and I started going after a man named Cesar Faison. We did it against orders, but we felt that we had no other choice. Faison had killed several WSB agents, and had kidnapped Courtney, someone that we both cared about. We wanted him to pay."  
  
"You went after him."  
  
"Frisco and I followed him to Canada where we found that he was working with Helena Cassadine. They had kidnapped Lucky Spencer and were brainwashing him. There were too many guards and we had no back up. Faison disappeared after that. Helena was left alone with Lucky and she took him somewhere else for several weeks. When Faison returned, he had Courtney with him. We overpowered his guards and took her back to the states. The bureau found out and I took the blame. The directors ordered a black box."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Assassination. Frisco, being my former boss, was sent with the team to confirm my death. He did. He called that day. We set everything up. Courtney paid people to confirm my death."  
  
"But dad, he checked. You didn't have a pulse."  
  
"I was given a drug that slowed my heart beat down to near non existence for several hours. But we accomplished the most important goal. The WSB thought I was dead."  
  
"And ever since?"  
  
"I've been working with Frisco and Courtney and her father Mike. We've been helped some of Mike and Frisco's old friends, people that Faison has been after for years."  
  
"Why come back now?"  
  
"Because Faison is back and he wants us all dead," the woman said standing at the end of the aisle.  
  
"Eavesdropping does not become you, Courtney," Pete said with a smiled. "Zander, this is Courtney, Courtney, this is my little brother, Zander."  
  
Courtney smiled. "So you're Zander. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Zander looked between her and Pete. "Really?"  
  
"Yep." She looked at Pete. "I gotta go meet daddy. I'll see you later tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete answered. She grinned and left the chapel.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't have to do anything," Sonny said. He turned away from the door and tired to slam it in the man's face but he stopped it and walked into the penthouse. Sonny turned on him. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You have no reason to trust me. I chose to stay away to keep you and your mother safe. People were trying to kill me. I didn't want them to come after you."  
  
"You think that I care about these excuses?"  
  
"I don't want to force you to believe me. I came here to ask for forgiveness. I don't deserve it, I know that much."  
  
"You don't deserve a damn thing."  
  
"I know." Sonny shook his head and walked to the bar.  
  
"Get out of my home."  
  
"Not until you listen to me, Micheal."  
  
"I don't owe you anything."  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
~~~  
  
Sean looked at Frisco in disbelief. "Is he alive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how..."  
  
"It doesn't concern you, Sean."  
  
"The hell it doesn't."  
  
"Sean, keep your voice down." Frisco sighed. "Robert was alive." The words were coming so easily now. They rolled off his tongue like Anna said they would. "Faison held him captive for years after th explosion. No one knew. When Anna surfaced in Pine Valley, Robert escaped but Faison caught him again. After Amanda was born, Faison contacted Anna and told her about Robert. She   
  
called me and that's why we went to Russia. When we got there, Faison had already killed Robert."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have gotten full support."  
  
"One of the directors is working for Faison. I'm not sure who, but I couldn't risk anyone's lives to bring the bureau in on this."  
  
"Who else was involved?"  
  
"Pete Lewis."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Mike and Courtney Corinthos."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
Frisco looked at his friend and smiled. Sean knew him so well. "Emily Quartermaine."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She took care of Amanda among other things."  
  
"Where's Anna?"  
  
"In Paris."  
  
"Is there anything you're not telling me?"  
  
"I've said everything there is to say, Sean. Robert's dead and Faison has gotten away with it again."  
  
"I'll get you out of this and all of us will go after him." Frisco nodded and Sean left the room. He hoped that Sean could get him out of this. He needed to get back to Russia and find his contact. They had to get to Faison before he began his plan in Port Charles.   
  
He couldn't win this time. He had to pay for everything.  
  
~~~  
  
"Why should I care about a child that you had?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"I thought that blood meant something to you," Mike said. "I see that I was wrong."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You said you didn't care, so what does it matter?"   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Mike didn't show his smile. He knew that he had his son's attention. He knew that with Sonny's mob connections, he could protect Courtney from Faison despite her objections. She could take care of herself in most situations, but around him something was different. She hadn't been the same since he'd kidnapped her.  
  
Pete had asked to bring her to Port Charles to see his father. Mike hoped that Cameron could find out what had happened to Courtney. She'd gone under extensive psychiatric evaluation from the bureau but Mike didn't trust them. They had always been out to get him since the truth came out about Anna and Faison.  
  
"Courtney, your sister, is in danger. People are trying to kill her."  
  
"Who?" Sonny asked, despite his better instincts. Why was he finding it so easy to believe this man who had willing walked out on him and his mother?  
  
"A man named Cesar Faison kidnapped her several years ago. He has an obsession with her. The WSB wants to use her to get to him, but she's too fragile. Because I refused them, they want to kill her."  
  
******************  
  
Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten on this story. I've got a lot of ideas and you all are helping to feed my muse.  
  
Danke,  
  
Rena 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Trouble was brewing. Emily felt it stirring deep within her bones. It was a feeling only people who knew Port Charles well could feel. With every breath she took, she felt the air stifling her and closing in around her. Soon, she wouldn't be able to breathe. If she had known she would end up where she was now, she would have never agreed to help with these insane plans. At least she had found out the truth about her father. She had been searching for him for years without the Quartermaines finding out. If they found out who her father was…she didn't want to think about it. He was a monster.

She was sitting on the docks, letting her thoughts wander. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten into the situation. Everything had seemed so innocent at first. Robin had called and asked for her help. A trip to Paris three days later and the trouble began.

"Emily?"

She looked up. "Courtney, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Pete?"

The young woman shrugged and sat down next to Emily. "He's talking to his brother. I didn't want to intrude."

Emily nodded thinking intrusion had never stopped the woman before. She didn't like Courtney. She never had. Emily felt Courtney was using them all, but she wouldn't dare say anything. Everyone in the group treated Courtney as if she were some special princess to be locked away in a tower. Emily could tell she loved the special treatment and treated everyone horribly even if they did what she demanded.

The previous November three of Courtney's personal guard had been murdered and the woman had acted like she was the one put out because of it. She left the manor and the guards had gone after her. But of course, she had nothing to do with that, not when it came to explaining to the men's families what had happened.

Emily could say she hated Courtney Corinthos, but she'd never tell anyone else that.

"Maybe you should call your dad. You shouldn't be out around like this. It's dangerous with Frisco in WSB custody again."

"If Frisco can't keep himself free, what makes everyone think he can protect me?"

"You're not the one he's supposed to protect."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Cesar is after you too."

Emily tensed. This was yet another of Courtney's strange mannerisms. She always referred to Faison as Cesar. It was strange but not enough to get anyone else's attention or interest.

Things were getting out of hand. Emily could sense it. Something was going to happen soon. Courtney would be at the center of it, like always. She reminded Emily of one of the cheerleaders in her high school; always being the center of attention, not caring who was hurt in the process.

"You should go back to the safe house. Eric will be calling soon," Emily said. "And I'm sure your father will want to be able to find you once he's done with whatever it is he's doing."

"Yes, I suppose so," Courtney replied, standing up. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon, Emily."

Emily watched Courtney walk away. The end would come soon enough, she was sure of that just as she was sure Courtney would not survive until that end.

* * *

Sonny looked at this man who claimed to be his father. His mother had told him the story several times about how his father had been killed in a car accident. He had never had any reason to think otherwise. Now this.

"Cesar Faison is dead," Sonny said. At least as far as Luke Spencer knew. Sonny had never had any reason to care about Cesar Faison other than to know he was the one who had faked Lucky's death. In Sonny's eyes, the act alone was enough to ensure the man's death sentence.

"He's made habit of securing his life by acting out his own death."

"Well, if he is in Port Charles, my men will find him and get rid of him, permanently."

"It's not that easy, Sonny. Courtney is a target."

"Do you think I believe a word you're saying?"

The man sighed. "No, I don't, because I know if someone came to me with this story, I'd have them arrested." He paused, seeming to think about something and Sonny tensed. "I've worked for the World Security Bureau for over thirty years. For most of that time, my partners were Sean Donely, Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, or Frisco Jones. For thirty years, we've worked against Faison and a few times we've thought we had him, but until we were sure we couldn't risk really returning to our lives.

"I know Adella was told I was dead. I know she told you I died in a car wreck. Three days after she was told, Faison arrived in Bensonhurst looking for something to use against me. Robert and Sean stopped him, but barely."

Sonny found himself thinking back to the days after his mother had told him about his father's death. He had been young, only five or six at the time but he remembered a lot of that time. He remembered the man his mother had called Robert.

"Michael…Sonny," the man sighed. "I am Michael Corinthos. You have no reason to believe me and I know this. I am not asking for your forgiveness. I am only asking that you not blame Courtney, your sister, for my sins. I am asking if you will protect her from my enemies, from her enemies. I'll be in touch."

And the man turned and left. Sonny stared at the closed door for a long time. Was it possible? Could that man really be his father? Sonny wasn't sure what he could believe about the situation, but he'd have his people find out what was going on. If his father really had worked for the WSB there would be records of it.

There had to be. Because Sonny wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

* * *

He hadn't been this close to death in a few months. He was getting tired of getting this close to death. Perhaps he should make good on his promise to strangle Mike Corinthos when he made it to Port Charles. It was, after all, Mike's fault he'd been captured by the WSB in the first place.

Yes, killing Mike Corinthos would make him feel much better, but it would only make things worse in the long run.

Frisco Jones looked around but he couldn't see much in the darkened hallways of the WSB living quarters. A fool's plan and fools to carry it out, he thought. Maybe he'd be better off killing his old friend. No, that might get too messy.

"Frisco?"

Frisco stopped. His back was to the wall, gun in hand. He wasn't sure who Sean was siding with in this adventure. Mike hadn't wanted to involve too many people and Anna even less. This was dangerous and getting worse by the minute. Could Sean be trusted? He had once worked with Faison.

"Here," Frisco answered, even lower than Sean's whisper had been.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help my friends, Sean. That is all you need to know."

Frisco couldn't see Sean in the dark but he knew he didn't want to. He also knew if he didn't hurry he would run out of darkness and lose his last chance to escape the WSB and Faison's agent.

"Goodbye, Sean." He turned and ran. He didn't have much time. Eric had only given him fifteen minutes of guaranteed power failure when he'd hacked into the WSB mainframe. He remembered the old pathways well and even though he hadn't been at the Boston office for more than a few hours in years, he picked his way out and soon found himself in the basement of the building. Eric would have a car waiting for him at the basement entrance.

"Took you long enough."

"Well not everyone can be as agile in their old age as you, old man."

"Don't start, scamp and get in here before we lose our advantage."

Frisco hopped into the car next to his old friend. Lights flashed long enough for Frisco to see Sean's disbelieving face at the edge of the building. They couldn't risk Sean's involvement.

"Where to now?" Frisco asked in an attempt to get Sean's hurt and shocked look out of his mind.

"Port Charles and then on to Veracruz to meet with Robin and Anna."

"Something's happened. I can tell."

"We think Courtney is working with Faison."

* * *

Emily walked toward Kelly's. Mike had called her and wanted to meet with her in a public place where Sonny's men would be sure to see them. She didn't understand what Mike was up to. For them to meet in a public place would be to tell Faison's men she was still working with Mike and Frisco. She didn't want to risk it, but Mike had been insistent on the meeting.

The lunch crowd was long gone when she arrived and the diner was almost empty. She chose a table in the corner and ordered tea and a muffin. Mike arrived just as she finished her blueberry muffin. He sat across from her, his back to the wall.

"Long time, no see," he said.

"I see few people these days, Mike," she answered. "I take it Sonny didn't believe you?"

"Distrust runs in my family," he answered. "But one of his men followed me here."

"That's a given," she replied. "What's going on?"

"Frisco's out. They're on their way here. I want you to go with them to Veracruz."

"Why?"

"Eric got a location on Faison. He'll be here in 36 hours. I want to split up his targets."

"But Anna and Robin are going to Veracruz. That isn't splitting up the targets too much."

"Just go, Emily. Don't argue."

Emily looked at him. Mike had never acted like this. If he ever sent anyone away, it was Courtney, to keep her safe. She knew he cared about her safety, but never over Courtney's. He could be sending his daughter somewhere else though. It would explain why he wanted Emily to go to Veracruz with the Scorpios.

"What if I say no?"

Mike shrugged. "You know what your father is capable of, Emily. This isn't my request. This came from Robert. He thinks you might be better off under Interpol protection with the others."

"Then I'll talk to Robert."

"Emily, quit being stubborn."

"What are you going to do with Courtney?"

"She'll stay here."

"Without Sonny's protection, she'll be little better than a sitting duck."

"And you have a better idea?" he asked, looking at her.

"A few. I'll go talk to Sonny and Jason. I don't want to drag Faison's attention back to Anna if there is a better way. She's dealing with enough as it is because of Alex."

Mike sighed. "If you can accomplish something with Sonny, I'll try to convince Robert but I won't guarantee anything."

* * *

"What do you mean "we"?" Frisco asked.

"Anna, Robin, and I do. Anna thinks Emily does as well. Think about it Frisco. How else would Faison have known about Italy?"

"There could be any number of ways he could have found out. It doesn't mean Courtney is working for him." Frisco couldn't believe what his friend was trying to tell him. Courtney had been tortured by Faison. The monster had messed with her mind and stole her memories. There was no way, no possible reason for Courtney to be involved with Faison anymore.

"Not for him, Frisco, with him."

"Robert…that's just not possible."


End file.
